Day Off
by sheppardlover928
Summary: Everyone on Atlantis needs a day off.  John and Teyla enjoy the sand and surf.


A Day Off

John sighed happily, the sun warming his face and bringing a healthy glow to his skin. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable, the sand below the blanket cover molding to his body as he moved. He looked over at Teyla lying beside him and smiled appreciatively as his eyes scanned her bikini-clad body.

"Do you want me to apply some more sunscreen to your back Teyla?" John asked hopefully.

Teyla quirked her eyebrow and smiled. "It is not necessary John, as I am lying on my back. Did you not notice?"

"Oh, I noticed alright...just my hands are itching to touch what my eyes have been feasting on!" He leaned over her and wiggled his eyebrows.

She giggled and took in the sight of his bare well-defined chest. She fully appreciated John's lean and fit physical form. Her smile deepened when her memories of their nights together filled her thoughts. " Perhaps after a swim, you may once again apply lotion to my...back..." She gave John a smirky look that bloomed into a full bright smile.

John stood and held his hand out for Teyla. "Oooo, I need to cool down" He said with an urgent tone. She grasped John's hand and rose, adjusting her bikini top slightly. She already could see her tan line becoming more defined. John's shorts had fallen slightly from his waist and Teyla frowned.

"John, I will need to apply some suncreen to you also, I fear I see signs of sunburn on the area above your shorts."

He looked down and pressed fingers onto the skin by his waist and nodded. "Well, look at that-I guess I will have to suffer your ministrations. Hmmmm-too bad, huh?" His hazel eyes flashed brightly as he flirted with her.

He grabbed her hand and they made their way to the edge of the water. Several others were enjoying the gentle waves. It was a picture perfect day, the water fairly calm. John was a bit disappointed as he had hoped to get in some surfing, but the conditions were much better for swimming than for surfing.

A ball suddenly appeared in front of them amd John heard Ronon call his name. Already on it, John dashed into the surf and retrieved the ball. Turning, he waved at Ronon. "Who's winning?" he asked as he threw the ball back to Ronon.

"We are!" Ronon grinned. Surrounding him, in their designated playing positions on one side of a volleyball net were his teammates. Was it any wonder that they were all bikini-clad females, some military and some civilian. Their opponents were all frustrated "rough and tough" marine soldiers. John chuckled when he figured the bikinis had alot to do with their frustrations and the reason for their losing.

John's volleyball team was slotted to play the winner of this game. His team consisting of a few scientists plus Teyla and Rodney. Rodney had surprised them all and was a killer volleyball player. They were ranked number 2 out of the 8 teams that were "competing"... Lorne's team was No. 1, but they hadnt played Ronon's team-yet!

Teyla had walked further along the beach and was inspecting the many different sandcastles that were being built. The expedition engineers certainly were creative and a friendly competition had developed. Intricate, almost impossible structures sprang from the beaches. Teyla was awed by the sight. She turned to see John running to catch up to her. Yes, she was awed by that sight also. As he neared her, he turned toward the water and dove under the wave. He popped up out of the water closer to her. Wet and slick, his shorts hugging his flat belly, narrow waist and muscular legs, John certainly was an awesome sight! Teyla blushed as her thoughts turned wicked.  
>John would make it a point to thank Dr. Heightmeyer for insisting the need for all personnel to begin scheduled downtimes. Everyone had been working everyday, mostly 10 to 12 hour shifts for months now. Dr Beckett had been noticing more frequent visits to his infirmary with complaints of various stress-induced illnesses along with an abnormally high number of insomnia ailments. Elizabeth had ordered a rotating mandatory weekend off for the whole city.<p>

The Atlantis inhabitants were separated into four mixed groups and over the next month, each weekend would see a designated mixed group of scientists, military and support staff off on furlow. Elizabeth would be working with the department heads to come up with a five day work week, leaving everyone with two days off in a row. Some areas needed 24 hour coverage and that would be a challenge but she had confidence they would come up with a fair schedule for all.

The planet's mainland beach was the perfect getaway. For now it was set up as a "day camp" as everyone returned to Atlantis by nightfall.  
>A mess hall tent was stocked well with a lunch style menu and a communal BBQ pit was manned by volunteers as needed. Everyone was more than willing to pitch in, either preparing, cooking or cleaning up.<p>

The idea was for everyone to physically leave the Atlantis base, to just remove themselves for a period of time so the effects of de-stressing could be beneficial to the mind and body. Everyone was encouraged to partake of the beach getaway. While not everyone enjoyed the sand and surf, a tent was set up for recreation also. Equipped with tables for everything from puzzles to games and bean bag chairs for reading, a generator supplied power for various other activities and there were several fans that cooled the whole tent to a pleasant temperature. Horseshoe pits were set up and were quite popular for male and female alike. Caribbean style music was streamed thru speakers set up around the whole beach area to keep a festive atmosphere.

John grabbed Teyla around the waist and brought her in for a passionate embrace. Surprised at this, Teyla warned "John, we are among our colleagues and friends, do you wish for them to see such demonstrations of passion from their military leader?"

"We're all adults here Teyla. I think they can handle it" He was amused at her obvious uncomfortableness. He had to admit that he had never been so demonstrative and he did like to maintain a certain code of conduct, but the whole feel of this place, seeing Teyla in her bikini and his own need to relax, made his inhibitions seem trivial. He was in love with Teyla and didnt care who saw him showing her how much he cared for her. Though he did reign it in a bit, there was a time and a place after all.

He kissed her, but not as deeply as he wanted to. He could wait for tonight, when they were back on Atlantis in the privacy of his room. He had waited for so long. From the moment he had met Teyla, he had been intrigued. When Teyla wished to join his team and live on Atlantis, he was overjoyed. Though he knew he needed to maintain a professional relationship with her, his feelings just continued to grow. She was an amazing woman. Her physical beauty was complimented by her sweet but feisty demeanor. She was extremely fair and caring, but he also knew he wouldnt want to ever be her enemy.

They walked along the beach, Teyla picking up random shells and smooth colored stones. Playfully he swung her around, then carried her into the surf. Holding her in his arms, pretending to threaten her with a dunking, he ransomed another deep kiss. This was what it was all about. He had never been happier. He knew at that moment, what he wanted to do. Without hesitation, he carried Teyla out of the water and set her on the beach. The surf played at their feet. John knelt in the surf and looked up at Teyla.

"Teyla, I just realized that I have never been more happy-ever! You-you make me happy. I love you so much Teyla and I would be honored if you feel the same about me and I want to ask you to become my life partner...Please marry me Teyla and make me the happiest man in two galaxies!

Teyla was shocked, she never ever expected John to ask her to marry him. He had always been so guarded, holding his emotions in check. She had been more than ecstatic when she found him to be the most caring, loving man she had ever been with. She was thrilled when she actually realized that she was the one that made his heart beat faster. He loved her and she loved him with every fiber of her being. Her answer was written on her face, the smile the one she reserved for only him. Tears filled her eyes.

"John, I have had feelings for you since the day we met. You are am amazing man that I admire and those feelings have grown stronger with every day that passes. My love for you seems to hold no boundaries. It is I who would be honored and blessed to call you my life partner. Yes John, I will marry you!

John pullled her down and couldnt hold back the passion he felt. Moments passed before he eased back, promising her "Teyla, I love you with all my heart and always will. She tilted her head up and looked him deeply into his eyes. "I, too shall love you with all my heart, forever. He bent his head to touch hers in the Athosian way. This crazy galaxy sure held its share of surprises, some bad, but then-some good-really, really good.

Fin.


End file.
